minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Pyramid
A desert pyramid is a naturally generated structure found in Desert Biomes. Appearance Desert pyramids are primarily built out of the three types of sandstone, sandstone stairs, and orange and blue Terracotta. On the towers in front, the orange terracotta formations resemble an Egyptian symbol, the Ankh. The main room of the pyramid contains a blue terracotta block in the center, and if this block is broken, it will reveal a treasure room containing 4 chests with the treasure in them. However, directly below the location of the blue terracotta, at the bottom of the treasure room, is a pressure plate wired to blocks of TNT under the floor. Obtaining the Treasure Because of the TNT trap in the treasure room, one will have to come up with a strategy for collecting the treasure safely. It is recommended one does not break any of the 8 sandstone blocks surrounding the blue terracotta block, because below them are straight drops to the bottom, which may send one to one's death if one falls. Here are some ways possible to get the treasure: *One could take a water bucket with one, and place the water where the blue terracotta was after breaking it, then swim down to the treasure room and break the pressure plate. This will keep the temple intact, so one could use it as a base if one would like. One can also choose to leave the pressure plate there as a trap, so an unsuspecting player will go into the desert temple, stand on the pressure plate, and die in multiplayer. *One could tunnel the way down on the sides, either by making a straight tunnel down or by making a staircase down. If one makes a straight tunnel down, remember, one will need to have something to help one back to the main room. *One could drop sand blocks into the corner of the room, then jump on them to break one's fall. Once one is on the sand blocks, one can break the pressure plate and grab the treasure. Just stack up sand blocks while one is on them to get out. *One can mine an adjacent orange terracotta to avoid triggering the trap and then mine the pressure plate. Treasure Treasure chests could contain: *Sand *Bones *Diamonds *Emeralds *Enchanted Books *Gold Ingots *Horse Armor (iron, gold, or diamond) *Iron Ingots *Rotten Flesh *Saddles In addition, nine TNT can be found by mining the smooth sandstone under the pressure plate if the trap is disabled. Also the Pressure Plate and the Chests can be obtained by simply breaking them. Trivia *Parts of the desert temple can be completely submerged in sand, including the entire temple itself. *In one stage in Infdev, pyramids that were completely built out of bricks could sometimes spawn. *The orange letters found resemble the ancient Egyptian symbol for life, an Ankh or a Tyet. *Sometimes, desert temples can spawn inside a desert village and cut off some of the buildings, or vice versa. *The entrance to a desert temple may spawn in an inaccessible location, requiring a player to use a block to create a way up. *A desert temple may have two entrances when it spawns. *Desert temples have a chance of containing valuable ores, potentially making them one of the most valuable structures. *The treasure room is tall enough that a player can take fall damage, and can be entered using a hole in the floor placed next to the blue terracotta, causing a player to land next to the pressure plate. *Desert temples are built out of: **3,078 sandstone blocks **184 smooth sandstone blocks **39 chiseled sandstone blocks **34 orange terracotta blocks **16 sandstone stairs **9 TNT blocks **4 chests **2 sandstone slabs **1 stone pressure plate **1 blue terracotta block *Hostile mobs can spawn in there because it's dark enough. *Sometimes, due to generation errors, there may be no treasure inside the temple. Gallery Videos File:Minecraft Generated Structures - Pyramid File:Minecraft - Desert Temple Tutorial|Short, to the point, walkthrough Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Environment Category:Temples